The Cold of Night
by DracoThunderwings
Summary: Betelgeuse explores the source of the mysterious cold overtaking Planet Earth.


Betelgeuse shivered. She didn't usually get cold, but tonight it was freezing. Frost hung over everything; it even seemed to cover the moon. Android 17, her husband, stepped up beside her.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing out here so late at night? You look like you're freezing."

Betelgeuse looked seriously at him with her golden eyes. "It is cold," she sighed. "You're lucky you can't feel it. Something feels wrong." She gazed back out at the stars. "It hardly ever gets this cold, and this cold feels somehow... Deeper. You know most cold doesn't reach me, but tonight it feels as if it goes right through me."

17 looked at her sternly. "Are you letting your imagination run away with you again? Come on, get back to bed. The kids are worried, and it's probably nothing."

Betelgeuse looked back to him. "You know that I'm usually right when something feels out of place! I need to know what caused this. I'm -"

17 cut her off. "Whatever it is, surely it can wait till morning. Come on now." He tried to drag her back inside.

"17!" Betelgeuse's voice was indignant. "You know I would love nothing better than to just forget about this and sleep it off, but I feel it's important. I have to go now." She stepped back toward the open sky. "Take care of the kids. I'm going to Goku." She took off, and 17 made no move to stop her. He knew he was no longer strong enough to, and if it made her feel better, she might as well go. It wouldn't really hurt anything.

"Daddy?" Starclaw poked her head out the door. "Where is Mommy going?" She sniffed. "I need her to tuck me back in. I had a bad dream."

17 turned to face her. "Mommy just has something she needs to check out right now, sweetheart. Come on, Daddy'll tuck you into bed."

"But you don't do it right! I want Mommy!" Starclaw started to cry, a terrible screeching that was half human, half dragon roar.

"Starclaw!" He started to be stern, but knew it wouldn't do any good. "I'm sure Mommy will be back soon, but right now I'm here. Daddy loves you just as much as Mommy does. Come on." He held out her arms, and reluctantly Starclaw crawled into them. Her crying had melted into a growling whimper. 17 tucked her into bed and bade her good night.

"Goku!" Betelgeuse's voice was weak and chilled. The cold was even worse than she had realized. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night, but it's important!"

Chi-chi came to the door instead of Goku. Her face was weary and impatient. "What do you want?" she snapped without really paying attention to who was at the door.

Betelgeuse stepped back. "I - I'm sorry, Chi-Chi," she stammered. "I just need to see Goku. It's important."

Chi-Chi looked at her more closely. "Oh, hi, Betelgeuse," she said with an embarrassed look. "Sorry, I thought you were Saker."

Betelgeuse chuckled. "I suppose I can't blame you; that little troublemaker is always bothering you, isn't she?"

"So, what was that about needing Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, completely ignoring Betelgeuse's question. Without waiting for a reply to her own query, Chi-Chi stuck her head in the door and called, "Goku! One of your delinquent friends wants to see you!"

In reply, Betelgeuse heard a muffled, "I'm coming!" Goku wandered into view a few seconds later. As usual, Goku had his hands (and face) stuffed with food. He visibly gulped, then smiled at Betelgeuse. "Ahh!" he exclaimed, patting his stomach. "Sorry, just getting a little midnight snack. What do you need?"

Betelgeuse glanced at Chi-Chi. "Do you mind if we talk somewhere else?" she asked him. "Sorry," Betelgeuse said to Chi-Chi, "it's delinquent business." Chi-Chi barely covered her smile with a scowl.

"Um..." Goku said. "Do you mind if I finish eating first?" He took another gulp of food.

"I suppose it can wait a few minutes," Betelgeuse said, looking at the moon. "Do you mind if I come inside? It's freezing out here."

"Sure!" Goku said, again with his mouth full of food. He accidentally brushed Chi-Chi aside while escorting Betelgeuse inside. Chi-Chi humphed.

Goku took her to the kitchen. "Do you need anything to eat?" he asked. "Chi-Chi just went to the store." He said this before looking at the newest occupant of the kitchen. It was Gohan, and he easily was carrying a pile of food twice as big as Goku's.

"Sorry, Betelgeuse," he said with a rueful grin. "I was hungry."

Betelgeuse laughed. "That's all right. 17 tried to stuff me to the gills earlier, anyway."


End file.
